1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio-communication system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a digital two-way radio-communication system using a single frequency.
The digital radio-communication system of the present invention is preferably applied to a mobile radio-communication system, for example, a cordless telephone system, a car telephone system, or a transceiver system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In radio-communication, two different frequencies are used to achieve two-way communication. However, this suffers from disadvantages of a need for a bulky transmission and reception bandpass filter, and the provision of an electromagnetic shield between a transmitter and a receiver in a radio-communication set: This will be described in more detail later with reference to the drawings.